Merome? Maybe?
by D6T6
Summary: This is a great time to be in sixth grade with Mitch and Jerome. But it swings to High School for "reasons" Merome?Maybe?
1. The Start

I am just alone in the class while every one is talking to each other."This is the new student." the teacher said."Hi" he said. "My name is Mitch." He sat next to me and I said "Hi." He was really quite. While lunch was happening I saw Mitch being alone at the corner of the lunch room crying. Then some dude come up to him and picked him up and he sat next to him at a table. I think his name is Lawrence. I felt sad about Mitch because he was really after school Mitch's mom picked him up and Lawrence said "Bye Mitch!" Lawrence and I became friends.

I got home and got on my computer to call Lawrence from SnapChat."Lawrence do you like Mitch?' I said. "No" he said. "I though you liked him" he responded.I blushed and said" I do." "So my fan fiction is coming to life" He said. "What?" I said. "Nothing." he after that I went to bed. Sorry I forgot to introduce my self, My name is Jerome and I'm in sixth grade. So I dreamed about Mitch moving in with me in the future. "So this is the place,right?" I said to Mitch. He blushed in front of me and Lawrence said under his breathe. "Are you guys going to kiss in front of me?"

Then I wake up in my bed thinking that is going to happen. "Mitch is mine!" someone or something said. That was scary


	2. Minecraft Hunger Game

After I heard that statement it was already 6:00 am and I was about to be late for it is a Saturday so I went to Lawrence's house and it look like a ninja was here."L Lawrence," I said. As I walk in everything was dark as night,damn this house is like mid eval Japan. I heard a explosion, smoke filled the room"State your name and motive for coming hear before some thing is cut open." I felt a knife a my throat and it was cold."My name is Jerome and my motive for coming hear was to play some games with Lawrence." I felt the cold knife pull away from my throat and he said "About time you came hear Jerome, I just got done writing my fan fiction on two people," he said."So your a ninja." I said. "No I'm not." Lawrence was super scary I thought to my self."Do you want to play Minecraft?" Lawrence said. So I told him with my body language yes.

On Minecraft PC Edition Servers

I see a servers for "HUNGER GAMES!" So without thought we got on the server we are noobs in a master's arena."I see Bejen skin ," Lawrence games starts and Lawrence goes for materials for invisible potions.I grab a fish,apple and a leather pants. I see a chest in the river and I dive for it and get a wooden ax, a stone sword and raw meat. I see in the corner 12 players are dead I hope one off them is not Lawrence. 5 minutes remaining until death match. I don't keep track of time. So I see a player with a gamer tag of NinjaBoy345 I though it was Lawrence but he told me his tag was D6T6. I pulled out my stone sword and chopped away NinjaBoy health to zero and I typed GG (Good Game). 30 seconds to Death Match. I sat in my chair and looked how many people are still alive. 6 no 4 no 3. 5,4,3,2,1. I gotten afraid since I was blinded for 5 seconds. Wait were is the third person, what ever I pulled out my ax and saw a gamer tag. MinecraftMaster34. I saw him or her unarmed so I killed games was no over until I got poisoned and died and guess who won. Lawrence. "Good job Lawrence" I said to him in real life.


	3. Welcome To School

Lawrence POV

So after the Hunger Games I went home to go to bed because I was really tired from playing Minecraft for so once I got up the next morning I just did what I usually I ran to the bus stop to see Mitch and Jerome, I blush when I their names (Merome)"What is it Lawrence? Are you shipping Roxan again?" Mitch says."I think so" I say with a Jerome comes down the street and runs to Mitch with a smile on his face. He blushes and says hi to Mitch. "Hi" he says nervously. I think his hormones are acting this is expected since we are in high school."Do you remember Madison?" Mitch says while not paying to his future man."Yeah she is the best robot programmer in KSTM(King Science Technology Magnet),she was hit on by so many boys but not counting Mitch and I" I said.

Jerome POV

Who is Madison,and does she have a boyfriend?"No she doesn't if you were thinking that she has one Jerome" Mitch says."I heard that Robert is going to the some school as us" Lawrence says."No you hack the school's database so that you know all the students ahead of time" Mitch says."I did but it was easy to know who was going to bully who and how" Lawrence he pulls up his IPhone with all the files of all the students including me."Robert is most likely to bully someone due his or her sexual orientation but he bullies one at a he is so homophobic that he said out loud during a show to an openly gay "You are gay and you should go to hell with that thing you got what is it talent"end front of the whole school and he did not get suspended he just got ISS (In School Suspension). Which is just not enough in my corner. Which but the time he steps in the school building on the inner com which is a computer I am going to program for it to say that Robert did something. He kept his dirty secrets in a computer dairy,which I am going to hack which is easy to do" Lawrence says. Lawrence is scary when it come to hacking.

Mitch POV

"The bus is here!"I I get to go to school." I forgot Mitch I also know that someone created Roxan because he sees Jaxson and Robert together at lunch all the time. I couldn't get his name but he calls him self D6T6" He said I think that D6T6 is him but I don't say it. Lawrence is on Robert's phone. While I just watch everything pass on by on the bus and we came to a stop."Hey Lawrence it that Robert and Jaxson walking on the bus and is he on his phone looking at it"I say." Lawrence see them sitting next to each other and screams like a fan girl. I am sitting next to Jerome with his head on my shoulder. "Alright I'm in the phone" Lawrence says with his happy voice and the whole but is looking at him while Robert it still confused what is happening to his phone. Lawrence hands me the phone with a smile."The fact that he has it is sad and he takes ballet dancing." Lawrence says to the whole bus just put on the Beats headphones which I think they are a waste of money.

Lawrence POV

We are here and I snapped a photo of Robert and his face and put it in the commands that I put together my to hack the inner com and the seems that the TV and the inner com are connected by on server and the rest of all the computers here excluding the phones that the other students have unless they get in on the school wi-fi then they are screwed and they get face to face with the program I sent in. The school server is just so weak and yet so powerful."I am in class with Robert,Mitch Jaxson,Jerome and myself.I see the teacher and I hear the girls getting bored already.

"Welcome students to North High School in Omaha Nebraska we think that.." the inner com says. Then I press the send button on the phone that I have and I sit down and relax as the program takes over the TVs in the school."We wish.." with the follow of glitching sounds."What is happening to the TVs and the inner com!" The teacher says. I think the TVs are having an error. " Welcome to North High wait you heard that by now but I got something else to display" The program says. Then the TV turned on then the picture of Robert I took of him is on the screen."This boy bullied people that were not like him (straight) but I need to repay him He takes ballet classes and here is a pic of looked good in tights doesn't he. Have the rest of the day to your selves and the system that you guys use is so weak please in prove it." The program shut down but it is still in the server in case I need it lunch Robert is being called gay and stupid which stupid sums up everything he did to me in the past.

? POV

I feel sorry for Robert that he had to go through it.I always said that "All the things you did catches up to you" and that proves my point.


	4. The Test

Lawrence POV

I think after lunch I walked to physics class with Mitch and Jerome."Who hacked the school server? Are we safe" a girl said as we were walking by. I guess this hack attack was scaring the kids but not the teachers I wounder why.I am walking into class while everyone is so afraid that the slackers don't have their phones out. I guess I thought that they would do this in reaction to the hack."Welcome students to physics I know that the recent attack on our server was scary to some people and that we will make sure that the school will have a better defense"the teacher door bust down with a big bang."Sorry to intrude on this but we think that they server was hacked from a phone in this classroom we have the school district and government permission to do this and now everyone here will test the pentagon fire wall and if we find the person here we will give you a prize" the government agent said in a really manly voice. Others started to come in and pass out laptops to us Apple I think.

Government Agent POV

The true hacker would use another device to help since the Apple can do so much.

Mitch POV

What is going on?"Well someone here is trouble for hacking the school and maybe the district server" Lawrence says. I remember the Lawrence taught Jerome and I on hack things like this good thing he gave us parts of his virus on his second flash drive. The fire wall does not resemble the fire wall of the Pentagon."Sir this fire wall does not resemble the Pentagons fire wall" Lawrence says and I got the idea."The reason why is because the fire wall is just in testing"I say."Lawrence, Mitch and I tried to buy it and hack it so that to test your guys skill level" Jerome just stood looking at the teacher. I see the agent's eyes looking all around the classroom for the hacker(s) and I was timing the eye movement and averaging it."So the average it seven seconds" I say to Lawrence and Jerome. They got the idea as they always do. "I give up says the 98 percent of the class and the agent takes the computer for test.

Jerome POV

I tap my message code to that Lawrence can hear taps back ready on my kick. I heard the desk shake and I opened the computer and put in the flash drive containing the attack as I look at the coding I see a small weak spot the fire wall. I am hitting the fire wall with everything I got."one minute"Lawrence says."Alright" I said in fire wall can handle so much."thirty seconds" Lawrence says. I got it I am multiplying the attack virus by the million but the second." My turn" Mitch says.I hear his keyboard being beat on with his figures. He is activating the second step the invasion. I have weaken the fire wall so much that Mitch can get in.I send my part of the virus to Lawrence."ok the server is exposed and a lot of data compared to someones ego!" Mitch says. Then it is Lawrence's turn I send my part of the virus to Lawrence's flash drive and Mitch have some trouble because he can't send to much of his part because he needs to fend of the fire wall."Alright the server should be down in five seconds. The server is down finale it took five minutes of our time" Lawrence says

Lawrence POV

The server is weaker than me and I have the wimpiest arms in the world."Lawrence, Mitch and Jerome come to the car" The government agent tells us

Sorry I did not post for along time.I did not do it because I was on Vacation with my mom in WV State.

Transformation Rotate Once or ROT1 (Cesar Cipher)

Uif enfotjopt bsf nfshjoh


	5. The Theory

In The 6th Grade

Lawrence POV

King Science haven't changed from the last time I was me check the fire wall, still is updating. After I got off of SnapChat I got to check on my blueprints for my new weapon of name is,I don't have a name for it is 10:00 pm and I am tired so I go to bed and dream about a firewall that I have seen before.

I wake up and I am off to the bus stop to go to school.I see Mitch with his head down on the left side of the street and Jerome is just sprinting to me from the behind."So what is wrong with Mitch or should I say future boyfriend" I say with my happy voice. Jerome is blushing."I think that I found a new theory in physics a rare event which I trigger while I hack a device which I can see a rip in cyber space.I have found this out while hacking K.S.T.M student database I ripped a hole in cyber space which I always do and I went through it and I seen a form which looked like me. Then I sent my program to send a message. Then I seen the entity looked up at my screen and shut down my computer. A few days later I got a message" I said. I handed my phone to Jerome."Hi" the message said."That's it" Jerome said."Well it had a high encryption and my super computer could only decode that much and it is two percent done. The super computer sends more information as it goes" I said. The bus it here and it looks boring. Mitch is here and he looks up at me with a smile.

Mitch POV

As I walk on the bus I see that two boys are talking to each other and one move I hear "Thank you Jerome" That boy says. "Come on Mitch don't be lonely" That boy says. So I walk towards his seat and I feel warm on the inside for some reason. Then I sit down and He looks at me with his smile."Hi, my name is Lawrence and the boy who just left is Jerome" He sounds like a computer. Jerome moves to the seat to the left of Lawrence and I."Hi, my name is Jerome" and he blushes."He does that every time he meets someone and he did it to me" Lawrence said. We are here as K.S.T.M. and I seem to be smiling

Cesar Cipher

Transformation ROT1 or Rotate once

Uif uifpsz jt jo qmbdf kvtu b ufbn uibu if offet Please put the answer in the comment or review section


	6. The Test of their lives

Back To high School

Mitch POV

I guess we did hack a fake computer and got to go into a government car which looks like a Ford Mustang 2015."Really I thought that it will be more good looking than this car of dullness"Lawrence has his laptop and I think that he is going to have the Mustang's GPS and hack the car it self if it is door opens and a girl welcomes us with a smile that scares me."Hello my name is Madision and I will take you to a government place" she said."I think that I got the message as the government agents,the suits,the car and your suit" I said with my smart remark."Well are you the smart one in the group"she also said."No, the person on my left is!" I said very loudly."That will be me,Lawrence" He said."What is your name?" Madision said to Jerome."I have a right to not give out my name" Jerome said."Well Jerome it is time to get in the car you guys" Madision said.

Lawrence POV

I have seen here before at a robotics shops. Well as we went into the car and I just did my thing and started to hacking the car."I am tired of the government already with the mission to take three teenagers to a government place" I said with everyone just looking at the window."Alright I am in the Mustang and now can take control of the car" I said to the agent."I see then you passed the first test" Madision said."And I am 15" She also said which did not surprise me."The next test involves the weapons expert,Mitch" she said."Me" Mitch said."The test starts now" Madision said. Then the car split in two.


	7. Bullets

Madison POV

I think that Jerome is just scared to death by the car splitting in half and spinning into the middle of the the thing that split the car in half was a gov't weapon that I designed my weapon code name is."Sorry to cut to the chase but that robot just chopped the car in half" Lawrence missed me by a few inches"He also said.I programmed it so that it attacks the students that were in the car excluding me. That's odd Lawrence is running like a ninja around the robot like he seen this before."I think that the armor is to hard to cut" Lawrence people screaming is really annoying and robot is like auto regeneration like in the terminator movies. But from every contact of the metal it learns from the the past it learned from someone secret agent boyfriend.

Lawrence POV

I am guess it learned from Jaxson since it is just standing still waiting for any opening.I think I should get my weapons from the split trunk."Jerome help me distract it so that Mitch could get the the weapons for us." I said very loudly."Attack using Alpha and Gamma" I then said to Jerome while Mitch is running to the split ends of the is facing the front of the robot and I am facing the back of it.I hope that my weapon works with start running and jump to the robot and Jerome punches the robot middle while I attack the head. The punches were a complete but the robot was made of liquid metal. So Jerome and I are in the air just surprised. Good thing I told him to do gamma in back up.

So the robot regenerated and I wait a few seconds for us to land I got my new weapon to link with the other half of half of my new gloves which were on Jerome's left hand.I fire a rope to Jerome out of my the robot is still learning about our next move since it had learned one on one.I run in circles until the robot was tied up tightly and Jerome is struggling a bit I through him my glove so that I can do my finishing move. I jump to the closest air feel so good in my face for a a I jumped off that building" Here you go two sub-machine guns" Mitch said so I upgraded my finish move.I caught them while I was falling down to the tied up robot. I started shooting the crap out of the gun with little recoil. I got five seconds left till I hit the head.

Mitch POV

I heard Lawrence screaming like a Goku as he falls down and I have equipped him with a new kind of bullet I made in secret. I see him falling and bullets raining."Got you bastard" Lawrence the bullet goes of with a big bang and blows the robots body apart.I have made a TNT bullet that the explosion can blast through gold. Also the energy countered the energy that Lawrence had as he blew up the robot so the impact on the ground would be like landing on a bed with a your feet.

Madision POV

I guess that he had blueprints for the new bullets,I don't know if I shot him in the head or give him a pat on the back.I saw Lawrence with the SMGs that Mitch gave him and Jerome past out from the strain on his body."Well tell me reasons not to kill you right now" Lawrence said."Well you'll be wanted by the CIA and FBI" I said."Here the guns that you loaned us" He handed the guns to me with a killing intention.I guess he figured it out that I knew what I was doing."'Jerome are you ok?" Mitch said.I got a evacuation on the seen with Jerome at the hospital and Lawrence and Mitch at the training place in Area 51."Well this is boring, I thought that you guys had good technology"Lawrence said." I guess that he knows that he knows that our secrets are in urban places.


	8. Old Opponents See Each Other

Lawrence POV

I think that our friend Madison just showed us Area 51 and it is not surprising that the technology is out dated from the urban area bases."Well Mitch and Jerome I would take you to our training area located down to basement on the third floor" Madison said with her scared voice,since I put a Sub Machine Gun to her head."Lawrence do as you please since you hacked all the blue prints for this place and other bases in the USA"Madison Madison is walking with Jerome down the hallway I start walking to the second part of the the weapons area I see some guys looking away from me like they are I stopped and one of them came out and the shirt said"Top of the Charts". He looks really looks like Jaxson from middle asshole is the reason why I am today.

"Hi asshole" I said to Jaxson pulled out the same weapon I used during our pulled it from is right side of is hip so I kick from my right to prevent him from shooting me in the head. The gun came in contact I could only stop it so far that it missed me by five inches from my it fired passing right but my ear so I could feel the air that came after stopped fighting me because he knew who was stronger. I had my dual swords just in case it extended.I felt a dark present some were but it is faint."I don't care if he lives or dies! I just want to fight him so badly!I always wanted to be friends with him. But he shuts me out and shuts down any talk with my friend Madison in the 7th grade."someone said.


	9. Virtual Fun

Jerome POV

I heard guns going off so I guessed that Lawrence met him at the opening."So,have you trained with Lawrence?" Madison said."Well we have trained with him and he is great at taking on a lot of people and he is great at one on one combat" I nodded in agreement."We are here at the training ground for combat officers and other people" Madison taught you how to use it since he hacked the place along time ago" I smile with high amounts of joy.

"The area of choice is in the same place that I picked you guys up at your high school" I felt sadness for leaving for really looks like we are here."In this training area Lawrence is fighting you two because you guess thought that you can beat him in a two on one match" Madison said. The door opened and she pushed us in."I guess that you can take me on but you will lose."Mitch do alpha!" Mitch went in with a barrage of punches and is dodging with little effort at all.I run around Lawrence to attack him from behind and over whelm is just dancing like the wind.

Dam it Lawrence grabbed my hand and put towards Mitch's face to stop is attacks and kicked Mitch in the leg to stop the kicks and Mitch is kicked and he stops he throws my hand toward the ground with a force to force me to the ground."Mitch are you ok?" Mitch is on the ground with his leg broken."I am ok" Mitch says then kisses son of a bitch,he is hot when he does something like this."Do you want to go to our house and to a Minecraft world is breaking apart and I am freaking is going away."Mitch don't go I have so much to do with you!" I am crying so much since he means so much to me.

"Training complete" Madison opened the I ran to Mitch and kissed I heard a explosion,


	10. The War

Robert POV

So I have made it to Area 51 to help out Jaxson and other people in my army."Everyone attack Jaxson!" A agent said.I see a bunch of people going after is going to kill them all!I ran from the back door to the location of Jaxson and I see bodies flying and people screaming in pain as their bodies crack in to small pieces."The teams are here. Find them and kill them Robert" Jaxson I went to the training room to find Madison waiting with one of my men been choked to go to sleep as she calls it."Were is Jerome and Mitch"Madison just ignored me."Time to die!" I was running at Madison at full speed to punch her in the face."You are the same person at I knew in 7th person that does not care about the area and attacks head on" Madison hit me in the back so hard you can hear it from the this floor up.

Jaxson POV

These people are so weak.I just want to fight stronger people like Mitch,Jerome,Madison,myself and "him".The sounds of explosions and gun fire is normal since Robert's army is invading this place."Robert are you fighting some one above you skill level like Madison" I said."No and Yes.I am fighting Madison and she is using the area as a weapon it self to inflict damage to me.I am getting my gun out to even the fields" Madison is most likely fighting in a wide area of the base so that is a good idea."Alright" I said.I see an old ! He is doing his thing;killing people and using the guns is running to me."So your after Lawrence" I nodded in agreement.

Mitch POV

I been thinking about the romance we had between each other."Do you want to make out right now?" Jerome just kept running to Lawrence.I guess we will make out later."We will but not know since we are in a battle zone" Jerome is fighting with his tonfas and kicking some ass and killing them too.I think that Lawrence is a tank on his own and he can kill everyone without breaking a sweat."Ok Robert,Jaxson and Richard are teaming up to take us you will take Robert, Jerome has need to stick together and try our best not to make out on the battle field" Lawrence said.

Madison POV

I am guessing that other people can take him on but me.I am just letting him waste his energy.I just thrown down a smoke bomb and moved to the defense room and trapped everyone here so that people can not he only knew that I made the secret passage ways that lead to the safest of areas.


	11. The End?

Mitch POV

After the battle that starts a war in the shadows I talking to Jerome about this and he wanted out so badly but he could not do it since Lawrence needs our help since we are the best thing he has to be honest in my opinion. " Well since we are in a government place that won't be happening. If you do get out of this without a fight we will need to tell no one about this." Well now he is stating the picture. "We can stay here a bit longer but once we leave or this is over I will stand by your side until the end of the world" He then frenched kissed me, I was a red tomato."Well you two have gotten a bit closer!" He is happy that the Merome is a go for some reason that I will never ask.

Lawrence POV

Well they will leave soon but they will be ok without me but I need to visit them.I noticed that Mitch started to cry for no reason at all but he has his reasons."Why are you crying?" He is starting to concern me,"I will take care of it," Jerome took Mitch to a room in the Area 51 but he was sad too. I don't want this to end yet!


End file.
